Porque Magia (Sterek)
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Historia de muchos "porque" y "magia". Un malentendido que desencadena una serie de momentos incómodos, sobrenaturales y de vida o muerte. Lo que importa es no pisar el loft de Derek, gracias Cora.


¡ADVERTENCIA!

Relación chicoxchico.

Mención de sexo.

\--

 _Sterek_

 **Porque Magia**

—Por Dios, Stiles —gruñó el adolescente—, tienes que encontrarlo, buscarlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó, fue como tantear en la obscuridad, mover los brazos en busca de algo, sintió algo caliente recorrer su brazo derecho, de inmediato tanto ese lado en su mente y se aferró al metal ardiente que encontró: Su magia.

La tomó con fuerza y entrelazó su mano con la de Cora antes de abrir los ojos. La joven lobo seguía inconsciente. Su móvil, a un par de metros de distancia, seguía vibrando sobre su eje, el nombre de Derek brillando en la pantalla.

—Vamos Cora, por favor, abre los ojos, por favor ¡Maldición, abre los ojos!

Sin embargo Cora seguía sin inmutarse. Stiles presionó con más fuerza el metal caliente en su mente y la mano de Cora, implorando a cualquier Dios disponible a esa hora que alguien viniera a ayudarlos.

De la nada, el calor del metal se extendió por todo su cuerpo y fue como si le virtieran agua caliente por la cabeza, recordó vagamente algún día de jardín en la piscina inflable de Scott, y el agua no dejó de correr pero sí comenzó a quemar.

—Por Dios —masculló, sintiendo el sudor de su frente— ¡Abre los ojos Cora!

Y lo hizo. Cora dió una fuerte exhalación en cuanto abrió los ojos, sus ojos amarillos. Stiles ignoró brevemente el ardor de todo su cuerpo y presionó la mano de Cora.

—Cora, respira —pero la joven se limitaba a jadear y presionar la mano de Stiles, aparentemente sin fuerza sobrenatural—. Mirame, como yo.

Stiles cree estar haciendo el ridículo, pero no se preocupa porque está seguro de que Cora jamás va a contar como Stiles hace muecas ridículas con tal de que respire como se debe.

—No… yo no… —los jadeos no permiten siquiera que forme una oración y Stiles ya no sabe qué más intentar.

—Si puedes, por favor.

Cora escucha la súplica en la voz de Stiles, ve sus ojos brillantes y no entiende por qué se preocupa por ella si nunca lo trató bien. De verdad intenta que el aire entre en sus pulmones pero no puede, es como si la estuvieran sujetando fuertemente por el cuello.

Stiles cierra los ojos y le grita al metal caliente que lo ayude, que sirva para algo y ayude a Cora a respirar. El estruendo de la puerta del loft no lo sobresalta, sin embargo logra despertar algo que de inmediato ayuda a Cora a respirar.

De nuevo es consciente del ardor en todo su cuerpo y se aparta de inmediato de Cora porque la va a quemar. Él se está quemando.

Se desliza sobre su trasero lejos de Cora, parece como si pudiera irradiar calor y quemar todo a su alrededor. Una chispa.

—Mierda —masculla, porque tiene sentido y porque mierda duele.

—Stiles… —Derek lo observa con el entrecejo fruncido, como si no lo conociera.

Stiles tarda en darse cuenta del error que ha cometido, está en el loft de Derek, él está ahí frente a él, cuando le dijo que no volvería jamás. Y la verdad lo golpea tan fuerte que parpadea y las lágrimas caen de su rostro.

—Stiles —la voz de Derek ahora suena firme, molesta.

Stiles no miente, se pone de pie en un salto y limpia la palma de sus manos en sus pantalones, deja de hacerlo de inmediato porque con la fricción parece que se arranca la piel.

—Me llamó, dijo que estaban aquí y yo —apunta a Cora y de inmediato vuelve a dejar caer su mano—. Vine a ayudarla, es todo.

Derek se ve confundido y Cora decide abrir los ojos en ese momento, se encuentra con Stiles antes que su hermano. Ella también lo mira como si no lo conociera.

—Stiles —el aludido se pregunta si eso es todo lo que Derek dirá, pero no lo expresa, tan solo lo mira y niega, comenzando a caminar a la puerta con rapidez. Se da golpes mentales cuando sube a su Jeep, porque no tenía caso salir corriendo si nadie iba detrás de él.

Y suelta en llanto.

No sabe si es por el ardor de todo su cuerpo, o porque no sabe a dónde va, o porque nadie va detrás de él.

\--

Stiles no se sorprende cuando es empotrado contra una columna del loft, sin embargo, se sorprende de lo cerca que puede estar Derek de él.

—No irás, es mi última palabra.

—Derek —Stiles suspira y gruñe—. Ya sé que no soy muy útil… —la mirada de fastidio que Derek le lanza solo comprueba lo que dice, así que opta por otro camino—. Dejame ir. Puedo… Deaton dijo que tengo eso… esta cosa que me permite ayudar Derek, por favor.

—No —gruñó. Stiles resopla y deja caer sus hombros.

—¿Por qué? Si aparece la manada, no te preocupes, te aseguro que correré al otro lado —Stiles abre aún más los ojos para que Derek vea que no miente.

—Eres humano, Stiles —dice el hombre lobo, apenas separando los labios.

—Allison también y ella…

—Basta. No irás.

—¿¡Solo porque no estoy a la altura de tu manada!? ¿Por eso no me dejarás ir?

Derek le dedica una mirada de total furia, Stiles casi está seguro de que morirá, ahora en serio morirá, y Derek será el responsable.

En cambio a la fría, cruel, lenta y dolorosa muerte que Stiles imagina en su cabeza, siente los labios de Derek contra los suyos. Stiles mantiene los ojos abiertos porque no está seguro de que sea real. Derek no puede estar besándolo… a él, Stiles.

Pero lo hace y cuando Derek tiene la intención de apartarse, el cerebro de Stiles renace de quién sabe dónde y atrapa la cintura del moreno entre sus manos, de inmediato comienza a mover sus labios sobre los de Derek.

Las neuronas de Stiles se encuentran bien muertas cuando las manos de Derek se cuelan por su playera y tocan su espalda y _oh Jesús no permitas que despierte._

No sabe cuando comenzó a manosear el ardiente, en serio ardiente, abdomen de Derek pero le gusta, se siente muy bien sentir sus músculos. La mano tentativa del moreno en su trasero también se siente bien, pero Derek aún no se da cuenta, así que Stiles presiona sus dedos contra las costillas de Derek y pega el trasero a la columna del loft para que las manos del hombre lobo no se muevan. Naturalmente, Derek puede mover a Stiles sin fuerza sobrenatural, así que saca sus manos y las mueve a los muslos de Stiles. El adolescente sabe que hacer casi sin pensarlo, así que en menos de un segundo está colgando de la cintura de Derek y en menos de un minuto está siendo llevado escaleras arriba.

Antes de que su último cable de cordura haga corto circuito Stiles se aparta de la boca de Derek, el moreno lo observa casi con molestia.

—Quiero que sepas que no soy así de fácil —dice Stiles, relamiéndose los labios y entrecerrando los ojos—. Y no dejaré de insistir, iré con ustedes.

Derek gruñe y abre la puerta con su espalda, no dice nada, solo besa al chico de lunares y lo deja caer en la cama.

Stiles sabe que llegó al loft a las cinco con trece, porque a esa hora respondió a Scott con una mano mientras abría la puerta con la otra, sabe que estaba en la habitación de Derek a las cinco con veintidós porque vio el reloj despertador cuando cayó en la cama, sabe que a las cinco con treinta y cuatro estaba siendo preparado para una buena follada porque Derek no soltaba sus muñecas y Derek tiene un reloj de plata en la mano derecha, sabe que estaba siendo penetrado por un lobo sexy y caliente a las cinco con cincuenta porque el reloj despertador cayó de la mesita y Stiles lo siguió con la mirada, sabe que terminaron por completo a las seis con cuarenta y ocho porque Derek levantó el despertador y lo dejó en su sitio sin mirarlo.

Cierra los ojos y se pierde en un sueño acogedor. Cuando despierta está solo y todo está oscuro, puede ver el reloj despertador brillante entre toda la oscuridad marcando las ocho con quince. Cuando se acostumbra a la oscuridad se pone de pie y enciende la luz tanteando la pared, su cuerpo está limpio de cualquier fluido corporal y su ropa está sobre la cama. Stiles no puede detener el sentimiento de rechazo y se ríe de sí mismo porque ¿qué esperaba? Derek no lo quería, ni como manada, ni como persona, mucho menos como amigo o algo más. Esto era un claro "Gracias por el buen rato, sabes dónde está la puerta".

Se viste con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, busca su teléfono y maldice cuando no lo encuentra en ninguno de sus bolsillos. Sabe que Derek sabe que está despierto, pero aún así baja haciendo el mayor silencio posible. Su teléfono está tirado frente al pilar donde fue empotrado poco después de su llegada, con un bufido lo levanta y descubre un par de llamadas perdidas de su padre, la respuesta de Scott, un mensaje de Lydia sobre alguna tienda a la que quiere ser acompañada, dos mensajes de Allison preguntando algo sobre Derek y un mensaje de su padre que no se molesta ni en leer. Suspira y tantea sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, las saca y las sujeta con fuerza mientras camina a la puerta.

—No irás —dice la firme voz de Derek desde el gran ventanal, Stiles brinca en su sitio y maldice en voz alta—. Así que no vuelvas.

Stiles se gira y mira a Derek unos segundos antes de asentir. Tiene que morder su labio porque en cualquier momento va a temblar incontrolablemente y Stiles no va a mostrar ni el más mínimo interés en este rechazo.

—Jamás —afirma Stiles, carraspeando y deseando que su corazón no deseé titubear justo ahora. Derek le dedicó una mirada neutra con el entrecejo fruncido, Stiles asiente nuevamente y ahora si se va. Derek no lo sigue y Stiles no espera que lo haga.

Stiles jamás va a volver al loft.

\--

Tiembla incontrolablemente. No puede hablar, ni tomar nada entre sus manos. Está en el suelo en medio de su habitación. No pudo ni llegar a su cama.

Recuerda los ataques de Erica, temblores incontrolables y pérdida de consciencia. Pero Stiles sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando. Está ardiendo y no puede ni sujetar su móvil para llamar a Scott, o a Lydia, o a nadie, simplemente no se puede mover a voluntad propia. Duele moverse, y su cuerpo no para de temblar como si estuviera desnudo en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Probablemente pierde la consciencia, pero parecer que no porque nunca deja de sentir dolor en su cuerpo. Escucha pasos, pero no sabe si es dentro de su casa o dentro de su cabeza. Su teléfono vibra frente a su cara, el nombre de Derek ilumina por unos segundos su habitación, Stiles no se puede mover para responder la llamada. Sucede cinco veces más, Stiles intenta moverse las dos primeras antes de rendirse con un fuerte de grito de dolor. Para el sexto timbre Stiles está seguro de que morirá y su padre encontrará su cuerpo por la mañana junto con un montón de llamadas perdidas de Derek Hale en su móvil.

El séptimo timbre anuncia un mensaje y Stiles descubre que aún tiene la capacidad de leer. El mensaje es de Derek.

"Responde las llamadas" 1:37 a.m.

"Por favor" 1:37 a.m.

"Stiles" 1:39 a.m.

No es como cuando llamó al 911 a pesar de estar paralizado gracias a Jackson, esta vez en verdad no puede moverse, le duele incluso respirar y por un breve instante quiere morir para no sentir nada.

La pantalla de su móvil se ilumina un par de veces más, anunciando el 15% de batería restante y la actualización de alguna aplicación que ahora le parece inútil.

"Abre la ventana" 2:06 a.m.

Stiles no alcanza a leer el nombre de la persona responsable de dicha orden pero sabe que es Derek, se sorprende por la hora que es. Han pasado veintisiete minutos. Le parecen horas y vuelve a desear morir.

Cuando escucha unas garras contra el cristal de su ventana no sabe si sentirse aliviado o tener miedo.

Derek se las ingenia para abrir la ventana y se cuela por ella, busca a Stiles en la cama pero de inmediato se deja caer a su lado, con el entrecejo fruncido y labios entreabiertos.

—Sabía… —el moreno gruñe y no se molesta en terminar su oración. Alza a Stiles entre sus brazos, parece no sentir el calor que está matando a Stiles porque baja las escaleras sin inmutarse. Lo sube al Camaro y conduce hasta la clínica veterinaria.

Stiles es incapaz de hablar porque incluso eso duele, así que cierra los ojos y decide que si va a morir será sin ver cómo es llevado a una veterinaria, como si fuera un animal. Sabe de sobra que no es por eso pero joder se está muriendo y pensará lo que quiera porque quiere.

\--

La vida continúa, y si Stiles huele a Derek los lobos, que son sus amigos, no lo comentan ni lo preguntan, simplemente siguen con la su vida.

Stiles no va al loft para organizar el "plan" de ataque contra la manada que los amenaza, no va a preguntar, no va a opinar, no va y punto. Nadie dice nada al respecto, Scott parece pensar que finalmente escuchó una orden de Derek.

El ataque no sale bien pero tampoco sale mal, la manada enemiga los ataca y luego huyen, pero su rastro está en Beacon Hills, siguen aquí. Derek decide dejarlos estar unos días, o eso le dijo Scott el día siguiente de la reunión a la que no fue.

Un mes y cinco días después de su encuentro con Derek Stiles está en casa haciendo los deberes, no se da cuenta de que son las once con treinta y siete hasta que recibe una llamada de Cora. Stiles tarda tres segundos en responder la llamada.

—¿Cora?

—Están aquí —dice Cora del otro lado de la línea, su voz se escucha entrecortada y Stiles está seguro de que no es por la señal.

—¿Quién?

—¡La manada! —gruñe en susurro y por unos segundos respira con agitación—. Él no está y nadie responde.

El cerebro de Stiles trabaja a toda velocidad. Toma las llaves del Jeep y está corriendo escaleras abajo mientras piensa. "Él" es Derek y por "nadie" se refiere a la manada de Derek. El código significa que la manada está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla, la manada enemiga sabe que ahí está Cora, está sola y huele como Derek, o eso dijo Isaac el otro día.

—Voy para allá.

No corta la llamada, Cora parece pensar lo mismo que él porque nunca deja de escuchar lo que sucede en el loft. La puerta se abre y la alarma suena, Stiles aún escucha la respiración de Cora en su oído.

Bep, bep, bep, bep.

Stiles maldice todo el camino al loft. Cuando llega puede ver a Cora en el suelo, sin aparentes daños físicos. Sin embargo, no respira. Stiles intenta todo lo humanamente posible, respiración boca a boca y golpes en el pecho, grita y suplica pero Cora no responde. Stiles solo puede pensar en que Cora es demasiado joven para morir y en que no debe morir porque no cree que Derek pueda con ello. Derek no puede estar solo de nuevo. No de verdad.

Y cuando nada funciona, decide escuchar a Deaton y pensar, imaginar, sentir, tocar y usar su magia. Pero _mierda_ no es sencillo y realmente no sabe qué carajo buscar.

\--

Aún sobre la fría mesa de metal en la que Deaton pidió que fuera dejado, Stiles no siente ni poquito alivio a todo el ardor que sigue recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Stiles —habla Deaton con calma. Stiles quiere gritarle que se está quemando y que esa voz en calma lo irrita de sobremanera—. Necesito que lo sueltes, así como tomaste tu chispa, sueltala.

De nuevo es muy difícil, Stiles ya no siente el metal caliente en su mente, Stiles no siente nada más que no sea el ardor de su cuerpo, como si el metal al que se aferró se hubiera expandido por todo su cuerpo y ahora no puede soltarlo, lo está aplastando incluso.

—Tú estás bien, solo tienes que soltarlo. Escucha mi voz, Stiles.

Stiles se quiere burlar. Está temblando y mover un solo músculo duele, incluso respirar duele. Lo único que puede hacer es escuchar, sus ojos están cerrados desde que Derek lo sacó del Camaro.

—Hay un espacio negro, Stiles —continua Deaton. El adolescente se pregunta si Derek está ahí, se responde a sí mismo que no, porque Cora está herida y Derek obviamente va estar con ella ¿la veterinaria queda de camino al loft? Probablemente sí, porque Derek lo trajo hasta ahí.

Quizá va a morir y ya está delirando, imaginando mapas y a Cora y su tablero de misterios y a un lobo blanco en medio del bosque, a Scott y la ballesta de Allison, incluso ve el cabello de Lydia y los ojos de Derek, los rojos y los verdes, ambos le gustan.

Alguien toca su mejilla y lo mueve, no duele. ¿Entonces si está muriendo?

—No te pierdas Stiles, escuchame —de nuevo es Deaton y su voz plana, mierda que no quiere volver a escucharlo, ya no quiere saber nada. Si va a morir que sea ahora— ¿Sientes eso? —hay una punzada en su mano, luego un cosquilleo, de nuevo se quiere burlar porque no hay manera de que pueda responder— abre tu mano, Stiles.

Algo en su cabeza se enciende y Stiles de imagina sobre la mesa de metal en la veterinaria. Sigue temblando y parece que algo anaranjado lo rodea, como un aura, distingue su mano izquierda floja, suelta, como muerta, mientras que la derecha está apretando algo con mucha fuerza. Stiles se imagina con los ojos abiertos, imagina que ya no tiembla, imagina que Deaton está lejos de él e imagina que nada duele, controla su respiración y duda. ¿Por qué sujeta con tanta fuerza algo en su mano derecha? ¿Que pasa si es su vida y no su chispa? Si la suelta morirá, o perderá su chispa.

—Abre tu mano, Stiles, es tu chispa. Tienes que soltarla.

¿Deaton lee mentes? Espera que no porque estaría muy jodido. Deaton no miente, enseña, da moralejas y habla idiomas extraños. Y Stiles confía en él. Así que abre su mano.

Es liberador y parece que le han quitado un camión que no sabía que traía encima. Respira largo y necesitado, no le importa parecer un bebé que necesita un golpe para llorar y respirar por primera vez. Deja caer su cabeza sobre el metal y abre los ojos. Deaton está ahí, con una pequeña sonrisa, asiente y sale por la puerta. Stiles vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se concentra en escuchar su respiración.

—No deberías usar lo que no sabes controlar.

Stiles se sacude sobre la mesa y en un parpadeo ya está sentado sobre ella, intentando mantener distancia entre el lobo y él.

—Yo… no sabía qué hacer y solo… se me ocurrió que tal vez así podría ayudar —responde con torpeza. Derek asiente y se acerca, Stiles ya no se puede alejar porque caerá de la mesa metálica si lo intenta.

—Olías a magia, todo olía solo a magia, Cora lo supo —suspiró y se inclinó contra él —. En la manada en la que estaba había una bruja y cuando usaba su magia era todo lo que se percibía. No había esencia, solo magia.

—Gracias —su voz sale como un chillido y Derek marca más su ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —Derek de verdad parece confundido, y Stiles piensa que posiblemente habla otro idioma como efecto secundario de usar su chispa.

—Por traerme —se encoge de hombros y mira la habitación—. Creí que moriría.

Entonces recuerda que Derek lo estaba llamando, y Derek no lo llama a menos que esté muriendo, o que alguien esté muriendo.

—¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? Cora está herida —Stiles no alcanza a bajarse de la mesa porque Derek lo sujeta de la cintura y lo mantiene ahí, pegado a su pecho y respirando en su cuello—. Le hicieron algo y ella no podía respirar, me llamó y…

—Cora está bien, está completamente bien —dice con calma y mirando sus ojos. Stiles asiente y es escucha su corazón retumbar contra su pecho, Derek no debería estar así de cerca, ni siquiera debería de estar aquí—. Ayudaste a Cora, y ella está como si nada.

—Bien, eso —Stiles vuelve a asentir y traga antes de fruncir los labios—. Es bueno. Tengo que volver a casa. Mi padre regresa a las cinco y mañana hay escuela y no terminé mis deberes, y no oculté la carne del congelador, si mi padre…

Su voz se atora en su garganta, junto con su saliva, su corazón y toda su consciencia. Porque Derek tiene enterrada su nariz en su cuello y está besando su nuca.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —logró balbucear. Derek muerde con muy poca fuerza su cuello y sin apartarse le responde.

—Solo cállate —le envía cosquillas a todo su cuerpo y Stiles se recarga en el pecho de Derek sin darse cuenta—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Stiles no tiene ni la más remota idea de nada, el por qué Derek le agradece encabeza la lista.

—Porque pudiste hacerte daño —besa su cuello y deja su nariz detrás de su oreja—, no habías practicado, tan solo sabías que había magia, y aún así ayudaste a mi hermana.

—No entiendo —y los labios de Derek cerca de su cuello no lo ayudan a entender en lo más mínimo.

—No estaba con Cora porque vine a ver a Deaton, vine a preguntarle por ti.

\--

—Derek —dijo el veterinario como saludo. El hombre lobo entró y dejó que el doctor terminara de revisar un perro—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Derek?

—Quiero saber cómo huele la magia —Deaton lo observa y sonríe.

—¿Le sucede algo a Stiles? —la sonrisa de Deaton no desaparece y Derek se pregunta por millonésima vez si Deaton puede leer la mente, o si sabe algo de él que no debería.

—Scott mencionó que huele diferente.

—¿Lo hueles diferente? —Por el tono que usa Deaton, Derek entiende que sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, o debería saberlo.

—No lo sé, Scott solo lo mencionó y me preguntaba si acaso sería su magia creciendo o desapareciendo o…

—Debes saber, Derek, que la chispa que Stiles tiene no va a desaparecer, y crecerá hasta que aprenda a usarla, que la domine y practique.

Derek asiente y sus ojos bailan sobre los instrumentos que Deaton usó para revisar al perro.

—¿A qué huele Stiles, Derek? —el lobo vuelve a levantar la mirada y los ojos de Deaton lo incitan a decir lo que de verdad huele.

—Huele como manada, pero no es manada, huele a casa, pero no es casa, es… es inexplicable. Es como si familia y todo lo que representa estuviera en él, en su esencia, pero solo es así en algunos momentos, luego vuelve a oler a adolescente y al Stiles de siempre.

Deaton lo observa antes de asentir y sonreír pequeño.

—El destino es muy poderoso, Derek —el aludido se contuvo de rodar los ojos con desesperación, las conversaciones con Deaton tomaban rutas muy extrañas y largas para llegar al punto principal—. ¿Eres consciente de que Stiles, independientemente de lo que pasara con Scott, siempre sería la chispa de tu manada? Si Peter Hale no hubiera mordido a Scott, el destino hubiera encontrado la manera de acercarlo a lo sobrenatural, a encontrarte, a encontrar su chispa y ser parte de tu manada, porque el destino también te quiere como el Alfa.

Derek entiende, pero tiene la sensación de que no están pensando en lo mismo.

—¿Seguimos hablando de su chispa? —Deaton parece saber que ha hecho revolotear las neuronas de Derek, su sonrisa se ensancha y asiente.

—Por supuesto. Te recomiendo que veas a Stiles cuanto antes, como la chispa de tu manada necesita entrenarse para ayudarte en las batallas —la seriedad azota el rostro de Deaton tan rápido que Derek apenas es consciente de lo oscuro que se ha vuelto el ambiente—. Y advierte que, si no la controla, si no la domina, se perderá en la magia.

Derek asiente con pesadumbre, agradeció en voz baja y salió de la veterinaria. Una ola de preocupación lo golpeó repentinamente, como si de pronto hubiera sido golpeado por ceniza de montaña. De inmediato sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Cora. Montó su auto mientras llamaba varias veces a su hermana, el que no respondiera solo acrecentó la preocupación en su pecho.

\--

—Viniste con Deaton —dijo Stiles tentativamente— a preguntarle ¿por qué huella diferente? —Derek asintió antes de ser golpeado en la barbilla por las sacudidas que causaba la risa de Stiles—. Pude haber cambiado de colonia solamente, Sourwolf.

Derek negó con la cabeza, golpeando varias veces la oreja de Stiles en el acto.

—Tu colonia no es parte de ti, Stiles —dijo, soltando un leve gruñido al movimiento del ojimiel—. Sabes que cada persona tiene esencia, tu hueles a casa, manada, y al mismo tiempo no.

Stiles se puso rígido casi de inmediato.

—¿Q-quieres decir que no soy parte de la manada? —Derek percibió el amargo olor de la tristeza, de nuevo gruñó.

—Eres manada. Nunca pienses lo contrario, jamás ¿comprendes? —Derek deja un beso en la nuca de Stiles y es seguro que no tiene ni idea de todo lo que ha causado en el castaño, solo escucha el acelerado corazón de Stiles.

—Por más que quiero saber a qué huelo, tengo que ir a casa, Derek —incluso Stiles escucha como se traga el enorme nudo en su garganta. Derek no lo suelta y en cambio, pone su barbilla sobre su hombro y ahí la deja.

—¿Huyes de mi, Stiles?

Su corazón no se puede detener, pero parece que lo hace cuando Derek termina de decir su nombre.

—¿Por qué…?

—En mi loft. Cuando bajaste después de estar juntos corriste, dejaste de aparecer en las reuniones y hoy, cuando ayudaste a Cora, ni siquiera pude darte las gracias, no pude hablar siquiera, y tu ya estabas en el Jeep.

Stiles mueve sus ojos por todas partes, como esperando leer una excusa en alguna pared, como no la encuentra traga con fuerza y alza el hombro donde no está Derek.

—Me dijiste que no volviera —su voz sale chillona y se siente estúpido, Derek sabe esto ¿quiere humillarlo? ¿Burlarse? Se imagina que sí ya que Derek resopla y se aleja de Stiles, lo suelta y se pone frente a él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —de nuevo se ve muy confundido y Stiles lo sabe solo por como lo está mirando, su entrecejo permanece fruncido. El castaño suspiró.

—Cuando desperté no estabas, así que creí que debía irme —su entrecejo se frunce aún más—. Dijiste que no iría con ustedes a enfrentar la manada así que no volviera.

Derek recarga sus brazos en la mesa metálica, al costado de Stiles, y suspira derrotado antes de dejar caer su cabeza. Stiles quiere tocar sus hombros, meter su mano entre su cabello y besar su nuca.

Mierda, concentración, Stiles.

—Yo no… —gruñe y suspira de nuevo antes de negar con la cabeza aun caída. Stiles observa a Derek confundido, porque parece que el moreno no tenía ni idea de lo que habla Stiles.

Sucede repentina y bruscamente. Derek se endereza y tira de las rodillas de Stiles hasta que sus pies cuelgan de la mesa y las rodillas ajenas tocan su cadera. Stiles tiene los labios entreabiertos y el corazón late desbocado contra su pecho. Derek no hace más que comerle la boca, acariciar sus piernas hasta que sus manos encuentran su trasero y lo arrastra más cerca, Stiles está sorprendido, pero le devuelve el beso confundido y agitado.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó cuando deja de sentir los labios de Derek sobre los suyos, solo sabe que quiere tenerlos de vuelta y al mismo tiempo ya no.

—Demonios, Stiles —Derek lo mira a los ojos y hay vergüenza en su rostro—. Me refería a que no insistieras en querer acompañarnos. Que no volvieras al loft para intentar convencerme.

Los labios de Stiles tiemblan hacia abajo en una mueca triste, Derek le acaricia la espalda baja.

—No estabas. No me mirabas.

—Cuando llegaste al loft estaba abajo esperando a que Boyd volviera con unos mapas. Cuando recogí el reloj vi la hora y supe que Boyd estaba tardando demasiado así que bajé para llamarle, estaba con Isaac, estabas dormido cuando volví a subir. Yo estuve contigo, a tu lado. Volví a bajar más tarde para decirle a Cora que se fuera porque estabas ahí. Después bajaste y estabas listo para irte, parecías tan decidido que creí que no hacía falta aclarar que no volverías.

Stiles abre los ojos más de lo normal y observa a Derek con sorpresa. Stiles asiente, como repasando la información. Después lo besa, lento y dulce.

—La próxima vez, hay que aclararlo ¿quieres? —Dice Stiles sobre sus labios. Derek observa sus ojos antes de sonreír, muy pequeño, y volver a besarlo.

Quizá más tarde podría procesar todo correctamente, pero ahora, solo quería besar y estar cerca del hombre lobo.

—¿Crees que puedas llevarme a casa? —pregunta antes de besar la mandíbula de Derek, quien respira en su oreja y le envía deliciosos escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Derek lo aparta y besa cortamente sus labios, sosteniendo el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos.

—Seguro, solo no hagas eso de nuevo —Stiles frunce los labios y gira el rostro con desconcierto—. No aquí.

Una sonrisa juguetona aparece en el rostro de Stiles, pero no lo vuelve a hacer. Solo asiente y espera que Derek lo vuelva a besar. El algún momento del trayecto veterinaria-casa menciona que su padre no volverá pronto, ya que Derek no se va y no deja de besarle.

Esta vez si lo ve, esta vez si se queda y cuando llega la hora de irse se despide. Derek lo espera en la próxima reunión. Solo a él.

=--=

Primer Sterek.

Comenten 3.


End file.
